


for a better future

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [168]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Ezran - Freeform, Gen, King Ezran, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: He had been lucky to have lived as a child for ten years, now he had to put that aside, and be a king.





	for a better future

Ezran walked down the hallways of his castle, the cold golden crown pressed against his forehead, showing his authority. The mark of a king.

 

He wore the crown.

 

He was only ten years old.

 

Forced into this way too early, with the murder of his father, the true king. No child should be forced into duty like this, this early, but Ezran had no choice. He was the sole heir to the throne, and he knew he had to be a good king and help his people, like his father had always told him.

 

So, the boy, no, the  _ king _ , was far from ready from this duty, this burden.

 

But he faced it anyway, for his people. For his friends. For a better future, with both humans and elves.

 

He kept walking, and turned left. Every guard he saw saluted him, since he was their ruler. He commanded them, even though most were twice or thrice his age. That was, because royal blood ran through his veins. He had been lucky to have a somewhat normal childhood, but from now on, he had to grow up, but that aside.

 

He entered the throne room, and saw the empty throne that his father once sat on. Now, it was his turn.

 

He had been lucky to be able to be a child for ten full years.

 

Now he was king. A king could not act like a child, so he gave that up. His carefree days were gone, now he had to act like an adult. A king could not afford to be seen as weak, even for a second.

 

Now, he would only serve his people.

 

So, the king that no longer was a boy, sat on his throne.

 

He was King Ezran now.

 

For the rest of his life.


End file.
